


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 302

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 302 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 302 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 302

KRAZNYS  
Tell the Westerosi whore that these Unsullied have been standing here a day and a night, with no food or water.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra ji live Vesterozia sko bezi Dovoghedhi kizir jortis me tovi si me banti, do havor dore jedhar dos._

KRAZNYS  
Tell the silver-haired slut they will each stand until they drop. Such is their obedience.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra ji rene eji oghrar gelinko sko majorozlivis eva ruhilis. Vagizi poja pihtenkave sa._

MISSANDEI  
The Westerosi woman is pleased but speaks no praise to keep the price down. She wishes to know how they were trained.

TRANSLATION  
 _J’abra Vesterozia las kreni, y ivetras dori rije vaghoma gidhmilas qova j’odre. Ebas gimigho skokydho mazmedhis bodmari._

KRAZNYS  
Are all Westerosi pigs so ignorant? Tell her what she would know and be quick about it. The day is hot.

TRANSLATION  
 _Uni begistos Vesterozii lis kuni dovodedhi, kiz? Ivetra zer skure ebilas si adhirikydho. Ji tovi las bani._

KRAZNYS  
The Unsullied have discipline, absolute obedience, absolute loyalty. They fear nothing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zer govlimis ji Dovoghedhi ji dogmorve; ji pihtenkave tida; ji pazavorve tida. Do zughis doru._

MISSANDEI  
The knight says even the brave men fear death.

TRANSLATION  
 _J’azanty ivetras ji vali nedhinki sizi zughilis vi murgho._

KRAZNYS  
Tell the old man he smells of piss.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra ji veby tuzis ez orgoz._

MISSANDEI  
Truly, master?

TRANSLATION  
 _Zvagizi, aeske?_

KRAZNYS  
No, not truly, are you a girl or a goat to ask such a thing? Say that the Unsullied are not men. Say that death means nothing to them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Do zvagizi, ska tala ja hubre pindagho kuno masino? Ivetra sko ji Dovoghedhi do si vali. Ivetra sko vi murgho do vetras doru va pon._

KRAZNYS  
Tell this ignorant whore of a Westerner to open her eyes and watch.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra beza live endia dovodedha ezimagho po leos si runevagho._

KRAZNYS  
Your short sword.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oa azandy._

KRAZNYS  
Tell the midget to stop bleating. This will do him no great harm. Men have no need of nipples.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra ji krubo klimagho ez grigrigho. Kizi do zer honuzlivas kara odreta. Vali do ezi jini va d’ovistos._

KRAZNYS  
Here, I’m done with you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aot, av ididan._

SLAVE 2  
This one is pleased to have served you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bezy las kreni av doertagho._

KRAZNYS  
To win his shield, an Unsullied must go to the slave marts with a silver mark, find some wailing newborn, and kill it before its mother’s eyes. In this way, we make certain there is no weakness left in them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Maneragho zya sumby, sydlivas me Dovoghedhy jagho va po buzdari me gelebo dos, umazigho me ruo limari, si zer senagho po leos eji mysa nejo. Vagizi, loduli sko do nagostovave umbilas ez pon._

MISSANDEI  
She is offended. She asks if you pay a silver coin to the mother for her dead baby.

TRANSLATION  
 _Las angoda. Pindas lu ghozzila me gelebo va ji mysa zya ruo murghi zy._

KRAZNYS  
What a soft mewling fool this one is. Tell her the mark is for the baby’s owner, not the mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kuna mitty raba vaovaori bezy! Ivetra zer ji gelebo sa ji marizzo eji ruo zy, do ji mysa._

MISSANDEI  
She asks if an enemy offers the Unsullied freedom...?

TRANSLATION  
 _Pindas lu me qrinunty iruhilas va ji Dovoghedhi ji derve...?_

KRAZNYS  
They would kill him and bring her his head. They have no life outside their duty. They are soldiers, that is all.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zer senizi si zer imazmizi ji borto. Do ezi do glezo ez poja bude hin. Si mintys, dombo._

MISSANDEI  
She asks how many Unsullied are for sale.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pindas skoverdi Dovoghedhi lis lerraski._

KRAZNYS  
Tell the Westerosi whore she has until tomorrow.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ivetra ji live Vesterozia kisa eva vaneqo._


End file.
